Just a Hint of Passion
by Jelp
Summary: Sometimes friendship is all you need. Sometimes it isn't. And sometimes it's hard to tell when to stop. Sasuke/Naruto/Sasuke


Happy ten years for me on FanFiction dot Net! Over a million words written too. Anyway - just a little something for your reading pleasure. Enjoy! (And obviously I don't own Naruto.)

**Just a Hint of Passion**

The warmth coming from Sasuke's lips surprised Naruto. He couldn't believe how hot Sasuke was, and how hot it was making him. Naruto fumbled with his clothing, needing to cool down, only getting hotter when Sasuke's hands were on him, helping him take off his shirt.

Their lips were warm and wet, greedy in their kisses. Sasuke got distracted with Naruto's mouth, moving his lips over Naruto's as he let Naruto fumble by trying to step out of his shoes. His hands were too busy gripping Naruto's hair, pressing their lips together, wanting nothing but to lose himself as he devoured Naruto. Just kissing left him with a feeling of completion he couldn't explain. He'd never had a kiss feel like this. Their mouths molding over each other, tongues sliding in and out, tangling together, and just pressing their moist lips flush against each other made him hard. Why hadn't he ever thought to try this with his best friend before?

Naruto, on the other hand, while getting love-drunk on the kiss, had waited too long to get the attentions of his best friend to let it just be a kiss. If this was the only time they would have, he was going to take complete advantage of the situation – and of Sasuke if need be. While Sasuke was busy molesting Naruto's mouth, Naruto began to undress his best friend. He managed to easily take off Sasuke's pants. If Sasuke hadn't been so damned distracting with the way he was kissing him, Naruto would have been able to see that Sasuke went commando. As it was, Naruto gripped at Sasuke's waist a bit before he realized he couldn't find Sasuke's boxers. His fingers brushed the skin around Sasuke's hips, startling Sasuke away from the kiss.

Looking down, Sasuke was half-surprised to find his lower half naked. His eyes darted up to glare at Naruto, but Naruto had already continued moving on by shoving his pants down around his ankles. Naruto trailed wet kisses from Sasuke's inner thigh, stomach, and chest, his fingers pushing the black t-shirt up as he went. Sasuke made a snarl of anger as Naruto yanked his shirt up and over his head. Sasuke pushed Naruto back and discarded Naruto's pants, his shirt having been the first piece of clothing to go. Once he'd all but ripped the clothes from Naruto's body, he backed Naruto none-too-gently against a wall and forced their naked bodies to grind together. His lips harshly took possession of Naruto's again. An uncalled for rage fueled his lust. He felt angry at Naruto for interrupting their kiss. He was enjoying kissing Naruto. He didn't really care what Naruto was doing at the moment as long as it didn't interfere with what he wanted, and right now, he wanted Naruto's mouth.

Naruto sucked in Sasuke's upper lip, playing with it lightly before letting it go, his teeth gently grazing it before it left his mouth. Apparently Sasuke wasn't into being too gentle because he once again tangled his hands into Naruto's hair and forced their mouths harshly together. Sasuke pressed their lips so hard together, their faces so close, that Naruto couldn't breathe. But with his hips having a mindset of their own, feeling Sasuke's cock pressed harshly against his, Naruto couldn't concentrate on a little thing like breathing when his hips were frantically grinding against Sasuke's. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's teeth before he began to trail bruising kisses down Naruto's neck and chest. Naruto moaned at the attention. Anticipation pooled excitedly in his stomach as Sasuke's mouth ascended on his stomach, before stopping to hover over where he needed the attention most. Sasuke gave a slow, long lick up Naruto's cock before pulling away to look at it.

Hovering right above Naruto's cock, Sasuke could smell the tell-tale sign of sex. It was that heady, hot smell that came right at the arousal. He couldn't help putting his nose right up to Naruto's thigh, the coarse hair there tickling his nose, and nuzzled Naruto's cock slowly from the base of his cock, right up to the curved length to the leaking head. The idea of teasing Naruto flitted through his mind before he decided that he couldn't wait to taste the other. Engulfing the head in a single suck, he loosened his lips and began to messily move his mouth up and down Naruto, letting his saliva drip down and coat Naruto's cock.

Naruto's whole body shook. He'd seen the teasing look in Sasuke's eyes. He'd prepared himself for the hesitant licks or brush of lips, not expecting to feel the warmth and wetness so quickly. Sasuke's mouth wasn't varying in pace or motion – and it didn't need to be. Shuddering even more, the hazy part of his brain that had hoped for more was flung into the deepest recess of his mind, too intent on enjoying the way his body hummed with the attention. He threaded his fingers into Sasuke's hair caressing gently.

Sasuke's eyes were looking up, watching the way Naruto's mouth hung open in utter pleasure, his head thrown back in bliss. He looked lost to the world, and the pride that swelled up in Sasuke was only second to the lust coursing through him. Watching Naruto, smelling the scent of sex, feeling the beginnings of Naruto's precum on his tongue was pushing him over the edge. He stroked himself quickly, finally sucking harsher as he felt himself coming closer. Naruto screamed in shock at the change, his hips thrusting forward as it brought him to orgasm, sending Sasuke blissfully over the edge with him.

Naruto watched Sasuke swallow his load, while he dazedly realized Sasuke had jerked off and cum on his leg. Watching Sasuke let loose like that was well worth whatever mess he'd have to clean up.

Licking his lips, Sasuke pulled Naruto to the ground with him, amused as Naruto grunted at the harsh tug. They looked at each other. Sasuke could see the hesitation and questions in Naruto's gaze now that the frenzy of their desire had started to fade. It had come on so fast; Sasuke wasn't sure what answers to give. It all happened too quickly. One thing had just led to another, and the next thing Sasuke knew, he was kissing his best friend with a ferocity that seemed too feral to be real. He wondered – not knowing that they were both wondering the same thing –

How can you go back to just being best friends after such passion?

* * *

Just a little something. Hope you liked it! ~ Jelp


End file.
